


The Fourteeners

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-15
Updated: 2001-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen-word stories, by myself and my Voyager pals. Offsite link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourteeners

Offsite link: The Fourteeners live on the [Archipelago of Angst](http://members.tripod.com/~Appelsini/fourteen.html).


End file.
